This invention relates to a sheet classifying system comprising a plurality of sheet receiving bins arranged vertically and spaced from one another a predetermined distance, sheet guide means including sheet conveyor belts mounted vertically along the inlet end of the bins, a plurality of sets of sheet separating claws disposed along the sheet conveyor belts and each being positioned against one of the sheet receiving bins, and a guiding unit moved by the sheet guide means vertically along the sheet conveyor belts, movement of the guiding unit bringing the sheet separating claws successively into an operative position, to thereby deflect the sheets transported by the sheet conveyor belts toward the predetermined sheet receiving bins.
In this type of sheet classifying system, which may be either a collator or a sorter, the sets of the sheet separating claws disposed in positions corresponding to the respective sheet receiving bins are normally moved to positions in which they do not interfere with the transportation of sheets by the sheet conveyor belts. Only a set of the sheet separating claw which is disposed in the position in which a sheet is to be deflected has its cam surface at the back thereof pushed by a contacting member attached to the guiding device, so that the set of the sheet separating claws projects beyond or into the surface of the conveyor belts to move to the operative position.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show sheet separating claws and the engaging or contacting member of the prior art. In the system shown in FIG. 1, sheet separating claws 62 are each bifurcated and include a sheet guide piece 62b and a cam surface piece 62a. Each sheet separating claw 62 is normally prevented by its own weight from projecting beyond the surface of a conveyor belt 7. A push pin 66 coupled to a solenoid 49 mounted on a guiding device 8 is disposed in a solid line position as shown in FIG. 1 in which it presses against a set of the sheet separating claws 62 when the guiding device 8 moves downwardly. As the guiding device 8 moves downwardly, the cam surface pieces 62a of the sheet separating claws 62 are successively pushed by the push pin 66 to cause the guide pieces 62b to project beyond the surface of the conveyor belts 7, so as to deflect sheets along the projecting cam surface pieces 62a. When the guiding device 8 moves upwardly, the push pin 66 is moved by the action of the solenoid 49 to a broken line position in which it is spaced apart from the sheet separating claws 62. Thus when the guiding device moves upwardly, the sheet separating claws 62 disposed in normal positions are not contacted by the push pin 66.
For effecting maintenance and repair, however, it often happens that the guiding device should be manually moved up and down by disconnecting it from the power source. With the sheet separating claws 62 each being bifurcated, it is necessary to move the push pin 66 to a position in which it is spaced apart from the cam surface pieces 62a of the claws 62 when the guiding device is moved upwardly. Otherwise, the push pin 66 would be caught between the cam surface piece 62a and the guide piece 62b of a claw 62 and prevent upward movement of the guiding device. In normal operation of the sheet classifying system, the mechanism for moving the guiding device 8 upwardly is actuated when the solenoid 49 for moving the guiding device 8 upwardly is not energized. Thus, the solenoid 49 for moving the device 8 upwardly is energized during the time the guiding device 8 is being moved downwardly for performing collating or sorting. The period of time during which the guiding device 8 is moving downwardly is longer than the period of time during which it is moving upwardly, so that this arrangement causes unnecessary consumption of energy and an undesirable rise in temperature in the machine.
FIG. 2 shows another system of the prior art in which a cam plate 64 is mounted on a shaft 60 supporting a set of separating plates 63 in such a manner that the cam plate 64 and separating plates 63 are separate entities and directed in opposite directions. The cam plate 64 is shaped such that when an engaging pin 66 moves both downwardly and upwardly with the guiding device 8 the cam plate 64 is smoothly engaged by the engaging pin 66 to move the sheet separating claw 62 to an operative position (solid line position), without the engaging pin 66 secured to a guiding device side plate 18 catching against the cam plate 64. However, when moved upwardly, the pin 66 strikes the cam plates 64 successively at short intervals, thereby causing noise production. Moreover, application of the force of impact results in a short service life of the parts.
At least one guide plate is generally mounted in the path of travel of sheets for guiding the same in a system of moving sheets. When the sheets guided by the guide plate are heated as is the case with the sheets processed in a copying apparatus, the sheets tend to curl at the edge and the edge portions of the sheets tend to clear the path of travel, thereby causing sheet jam.
In a sheet classifying system of the prior art, when trouble occurs during a sheet classifying operation, the cover is removed by loosening the screws and the machine parts involved in the problem are disassembled for inspection and repair. After necessary repairs have been completed, the machine parts are assembled again. This process is time consuming and labor intensive requiring many man-hours.